


Welcome Home

by SeHoDrabbles (TheLostSkyGirl)



Series: 30 Days of SeHo Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSkyGirl/pseuds/SeHoDrabbles
Summary: Prompt: Sehun comes home tired from work to Jun.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: 30 Days of SeHo Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946956
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to 30 Days of Seho Drabbles where I write about boys (read: SeHo) being in love.
> 
> This is a gift to my followers who have supported me for two years already. I hope you all enjoy whatever is written here.

Sehun trudges tiredly, almost dragging his feet against the tiled floor. It had been an exhausting day and he can’t wait to crash on his bed and sleep the night away. It was due to this exhaustion why he was currently at the dorm and not at his apartment. He was too tired to travel all the way there when he knew there’s a perfectly good bed nearby.

Just one elevator ride more and he’ll finally get some much needed rest.

He almost exclaimed in joy when he finally reached their floor, already debating whether he should shower or go straight to sleep.

But those options flew out the window when he opened the door. Sitting on their unnecessarily messy couch was Junmyeon, face almost buried inside a book. The older male looks up when he hears the door closing and a bright smile adorns his face when he saw Sehun.

“Hey, welcome home.”

And just like that, all the exhaustion magically disappears from Sehun’s body. He drops the bag he was carrying and launches himself on Junmyeon. He hears the elder grunt but he couldn’t care less. 

Junmyeon was here. He was really here.

“Hello to you too, Sehunnie,” Sehun hears Junmyeon grumble, a little breathless. 

Sehun hums in response, much more content on inhaling the scent from Junmyeon’s shirt and latching himself to the shorter male. He hasn’t seen Junmyeon in weeks, okay. Sehun deserved this.

Junmyeon huffs out a laugh but doesn’t push Sehun away. Rather, he moves so that he was flat on his back on the couch with Sehun on top of him, a much comfortable position for the both of them.

Sehun sighs in content.

“Missed you,” he mumbles against Junmyeon’s chest. He feels more than hears Junmyeon’s laughter.

“I missed you too. Sorry I haven’t visited in a while.”

Junmyeon started carding his fingers through Sehun’s hair and Sehun’s body went lax under the ministrations.. 

“S’kay. Wasn’t here much anyway.”

Junmyeon sensed he was starting to get incoherent. 

“You must be really tired. Why don’t we get you to bed?” 

Junmyeon attempts to move but Sehun tightens his grip around the man’s body.

“No.”

Junmyeon chuckles at the action.

“C’mon, love. We’re both gonna hurt our backs if we sleep like this. Let’s just get you changed then you can snuggle me all you want.”

Sehun looks up at Junmyeon, his tired eyes drooping slightly. 

“Will you be here when I wake up?”

And Junmyeon can’t help the sad smile that forms on his face. They’ve both been too busy, Junmyeon with his service and Sehun with the album, to spend time with each other and on the rare times they get to sleep next to each other, Junmyeon always had to leave before Sehun wakes up. 

Hearing his boyfriend’s question was like a stab to the heart.

Junmyeon smoothens the frown on Sehun’s forehead with his thumb and smiles a little brighter.

“Well, lucky for you, tomorrow just happens to be my day off which means I can stay in bed for as long as I want.”

Sehun’s answering smile was enough to wash Junmyeon’s worries away. 

The taller male stands up abruptly, all traces of sleepiness wiped off his face, and saunters off to the direction of his (their) bedroom.

“I’m taking a bath. You better be in bed and ready to cuddle when I come out.”

Junmyeon laughs heartedly.

Being home with Sehun truly was the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/SeHoDrabbles)!


End file.
